¡UPS! cosas que no debieron suceder pero pasaron
by Yukino-de-Kurama
Summary: Mira que pasa cuando una chica se enamora, y las cosas que llega a hacer, con o sin inteción, para estar con la persona que kiere... ¡entren diversion garantizada! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS..... es un SORATO CAp 4 arriba!... Ahora se viene lo bueno...
1. Cap 1: Maldito vómito verbal

Las letras _cursivas significan pensamiento del personaje._

**¡UPS: Las cosas que no tenían que suceder pero sucedieron.**

Cap 1:Maldito vomito verbal

Por fin había amanecido y una chica se despierta con dificultad gracias al desagradable sonido de su despertador. Al parecer la joven había dormido mal, ya que tubo esas noches de "exceso de meditación", donde, cosas que te han sucedido se dan vueltas y vueltas en tu cabeza y te preguntas ¿Habré hecho lo correcto¿Qué tal si…? o ¿ que hubiera pasado si yo…? etc. Pero al final nunca encuentras la respuesta y lo único que lograste fue quedarte despierta hasta las 4 de la mañana en vano…

Ahhhh… maldición he dormido solo 2 horas y media- dice la chica sentándose en su cama y tomando el despertador entre sus manos- ¿Por qué se lo dije?... nunca pensé que confesarse fuera tan terrible…- esconde su cabeza en la almohada- hoy es mi primer día de preparatoria… iré con cara de zombi y para colmo tendré que verlo de nuevo….- dice esta sonrojándose.

Flash Back

Era el día de navidad y una pelirroja estaba parada frente a un joven de bellos ojos azules y hermosa cabellera dorada.

-Emmm… bueno… yo te traje…- dice la chica con mucha dificultad, mirando hacia el piso- te traje esto…- levantando un pequeño presente.

-Sora… no tenías porque molestarte…- dice el chico con una leve sonrisa, cuando estaba apunto de tomar el regalo una chica entra como loca al camerino y empuja a Sora, por casualidad, para poder estar frente a Yamatto- ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!- dice este enfadado.

-Matti!!!! Te traje un regalo de navidad….- dice la chica entregándole el presente, unos globos y un ramo de flores.- te lo traje con todo mi amor Yamatto!- Yun se cuelga del cuello de Matt.

-¡Ya… suéltame!- zafándose de la desenfrenada adolescente- gracias por tu regalo pero ahora estoy hablando con una amiga…- el joven mira a su lado y ve a Sora recogiendo unas galletas.-Así que por favor mas tarde hablamos ¿si?- dice este con una fingida sonrisa.

-Claro entiendo Matt..- dice un poco molesta- te estaré apoyando desde las tribunas- dice esta con entusiasmo.

-Em.. si claro estaré esperando con ansias tus porras…- responde fingiendo, lo que provoca que la chica de llamativo peinado saliera saltando de alegría, cuando la pierde de vista este se agacha para estar a la altura de Sora, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el paquetito abierto en sus manos, la chica se veía un poco apenada.

-Disculpa las galletas…- la chica miraba el suelo del lugar, ya que le daba mucha vergüenza ver los ojos de el joven, cuando ve que una mano saca uno de los desafortunados bocadillos-.

-Mmmm… te quedaron deliciosas- dice Matt con una sonrisa, que ella sabía que no se la entregaba a cualquier persona.- es una lastima, estaban realmente deliciosas, esa loca de Yun sí que metió la pata.- pone su mano en la cabeza de Sora- no pongas esa cara, tu sabes que el hecho que me traigas un presente me hace muy feliz.- dice este dulcemente, la pobre Sora estaba con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas¿Cómo no le iba a gustar este chico? Tan dulce y preocupado…

-Me gustas Yamatto me gustas mucho…- habla repentinamente la chica, dejando a Matt en estado de Choc, este solo atina a peinarse el pelo hacia atrás suavemente con su mano derecha y mirar hacia un lado.- Me gustas…- dice nuevamente la chica, casi instintivamente. "_Ahhhh maldito vómito verbal, porque tengo que ponerme así, en estas circunstancias, que idiota…¡ que idiota soy!… Yamatto va a salir corriendo… mejor dicho creo que yo saldré corriendo"_

-Ok…- el joven se para y le da la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando esta se para suelta su mano y se peina el cabello para atrás nuevamente, al parecer estaba muy nervioso- Escucha yo…

-Matt rápido entramos en 10 minutos tienes que ir a prepararte!!- abre precipitosamente la puerta el manager del grupo, Sora no sabia si eso había sido una bendición o su maldición.

-Ok… ya voy- responde Yamatto- hablamos después ¿si?, feliz navidad Sora…- le toca la cabeza y sale rápidamente en el camerino, dejando a su amiga sola.

Fin Flash back

Sora estaba sentada en su cama sumida en sus pensamientos- _"¡¡Buaaaa… no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, estoy loca, loca!! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me declare y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas, primero pero el desastre de las torres negras y luego por los digimons… y cuando todo terminó se fue de gira, y no lo he visto desde entonces…, pero ¿será realmente bueno que me diga su respuesta? Es decir, la cara seria que puso cuando se lo dije no reflejaba exactamente la intención de aceptarme, de hecho, tenía más cara de rechazo que de aceptación. Lo mejor será actuar como si nada hubiera pasado¡¡ Estúpida navidad!!"_- se levanta y abre la cortina de su habitación, dejando entrar la luz de un nuevo día. Se va dar una baño y se pone su nuevo uniforme que consta de: una falda plisada escocesa, un chaleco sin mangas color beige, una corbata escocesa también y unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo del mismo color del chaleco.

Se mira en el espejo que está en la entrada de su casa y se arregla el flequillo, desde que se enamoro de Matt se había puesto mucho más delicada y un poco vanidosa, lo que nunca esta demás, de repente alguien toca la puerta, a Sora le extraño ya que Taichi no le había mencionado nada de ir a buscarla a su casa, abre la puerta y ve a esa persona…

-¡¿Yamatto?!- dice estática la pelirroja, casi como que se le hubiera aparecido un fantasma frente a ella.

-Hello…- dice este con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué me miras así? no me digas que no querías verme…- dice este de brazos cruzados y con cara de decepcionado.

-N- no!... no es eso… es solo que yo… yo… nunca imagine…- estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de articular palabras, obvio que estaba feliz, estaba más que feliz¡el chico que ella quería estaba ahí al frente suyo!, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-Oye solo bromeaba…- dice este mientras le desordenaba el cabello, y se acercaba más a ella- es que te ves muy tierna cuando te pones nerviosa jejejejeje….

-…- la joven de rojisos cabellos no sabia que decir, él sabía perfectamente como hacerla sonrojar.

-Mejor vamos… que llegaremos atrasados…- dice este sacando su mano de la cabeza de la chica, se pone al lado de ella y le golpea suavemente la espalda- Come on! Sora….- ella lo mira de reojo y empiezan su camino, completamente en silencio…

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chan chan chan¿ qué pasara con sora?¿ matt aceptara sus sentimientos o la rechazará? ...¿llegarán a la escuela¿Donde esta taichi?, bueno todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en el prox capitulo... XDDDDD**

APORTE DE LA AUTORA: Hello!solo queria decir un par de cosillas primero, este es el segundo fanfic que escribo en mi vida y es el primero que hago de digimon,en realidad tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic divertido sobre esta pareja, mi edie con este fic es que cuando lo lean, sobre todo las chicas, nos sintamos identificadas con la protagonista y nos riamos un poco de esa confusa cosa llamada amor...

Tambien querá agregar que me disculpen por el cap corto, pero por lo general no escribo mas de 3 o 4 paginas de word, aveces cuando estoy inspirada puedo escribir hasta 7 u 8 pag. pero como dije antes son casos específicos XD

Esop saludos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y nos vemos en el Cap 2!!

muak!

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!


	2. Cap 2: La Respuesta

Nuevo cap!!! lo siento por no subirlo antes pero cm estaba de vacaciones comoq el cerebro me funciona menos!!!... bueno solo me queda decir que lo disfruten!!

**Cap 2: La Respuesta.**

Las calles estaban despejadas, el aire estaba tan impecable que podías aspirar sin ningún problema. Era de esas mañanas en que sabes que todo puede suceder…

Una pelirroja y un rubio camina van hacia la escuela, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía intención de empezar un conversación o no sabían como iniciarla. Sora no entendía porque Matt la había ido a buscar, o sea era entendible que él talvez quisiera aclarar ciertos "puntos" con ella, pero no, estaba ahí callado a su lado, caminando tranquilamente.

Luego de unos agonizantes minutos, los dos chicos llegan a su nueva escuela, se podía ver el júbilo de los jóvenes desde la distancia, ya que una nueva generación de chicos llegaría ese año, nuestros protagonistas entraron en la escuela pasando entre los florecidos árboles de cerezo que decoraban el sendero que los llevaría al edificio principal, la chica se sentía un poco incomoda ya que una gran cantidad de miradas se posaban en ellos, bueno no exactamente en ellos, si no en el apuesto joven que la acompañaba, es decir no se ve un chico rubio de ojos azules tan apuesto como Yamatto todos los días, caminaron tranquilamente sin mirarse el uno al otro y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada una voz los detiene.

¡¡¡chicos!!!- dice un adolescente muy enérgico corriendo, este abraza fuerte a Sora levantándola del suelo- Sorita… te extrañe.

Pero Taichi no nos veíamos solo hace dos semanas…- dice esta tratando de respirar- mira yo también te extrañe pero bájame Tai!

Ok…- dice este dejándola en el suelo.

¡Oye te cortaste el cabello!- dice Sora, ya no tenía esa enorme melena en la cabeza, eso lo hacía ver mas maduro y mucho mas apuesto. – Te ves muy bien Taichi.- agrega la joven.

Lo se… me veo muy sexy- dice este de manera egocéntrica.

Claro tan sexy como un mandril…- Yamatto había metido su boca, desde que eran pequeño Matt y Tai tenían una amistad muy peculiar que consistía en pelear casi en 70 del tiempo, pero aún así eran extremadamente unidos.

Yamatitooooo….no me digas eso que me pones triste- responde afeminadamente Taichi.

Cállate! Eres un idota me avergüenzas… con razón todavía no tienes ninguna chica…- dice desagradablemente Matt.

Jojojojojojojojo….- empieza a reír altaneramente el moreno- para que sepas… hace 10 días me hice hombre… jejejejeje – dice este con soberbia.

¡¡¡¿¿Quééééééé??!!!- dicen los dos chicos, que estaban con el moreno, completamente sonrojados.

Ahhhh…. Los sabía quedarían con la boca abierta- agrega.- los impresione, obvio que sería el primero en recibir su primer beso…

Eres tan idiota…- dice Matt mirando a un lado con cara de fastidiado- realmente eres un niño de 12 años.

Mientras continuaban la discusión Sora se sentía… ¿cómo decirlo en una palabra...¡LOOSER!... total y completamente looser, ella era la única de los tres que nunca había besado a nadie, es comprensible que Matt, al ser tan popular con las chicas, ya hubiera tenido su primer beso, pero ¿Tai, es decir Taichi en su última cita le había roto la nariz a la chica con que salio, después de haber intentado limpiar el vestido que le mancho con un helado…no era por desvalorar a su best friend, pero digamos que su manejo con el sexo femenino no era el mejor, bueno ella tampoco tenía mucho que decir, en realidad el primer y único chico que le ha gustado a Sora era su queridísimo príncipe azul Yamatto Ishida…que por cierto aún no le daba la respuesta de su declaración¡UPS! Había olvidado eso… Matt era por lo general muy dulce y caballeroso con ella pero nunca la había ido a buscar a su casa…¿qué tal si este era el día en que el le daría su esperada declaración o rechazo?...

Oyeeee!! Sora despierta¿qué haces allí parada con cara de muerte? Acaba de sonar la campana…- dice el castaño gritando en su oido.

Tai! No era necesario que me gritaras si no estoy sorda…- dice esta robándose la oreja.- es mejor que entremos de una vez…- cuando Sora iba a entrar alguien le toma el brazo y se acerca a su oído.

Necesito hablar contigo mas tarde…- le susurra suavemente Yamatto.

Esta bien…- responde la pelirroja con un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, quedando completamente sonrojada, mientras el rubio se adelanta deja a la pelirroja agarrándose técnicamente contra la pared para no desmayarse y a un Taichi sin entender nada. – O… oye Taichi ¿por qué Matt no va con nosotros al salón?- dice esta tratando de contener la compostura.

Ahhhh… es que como su grupo es cada vez mas popular, el director decidió que era mejor que no estuviera en la ceremonia de inicio para no causar un desorden.- responde como un niño pequeño.- Sora hablando del rubiecito¿ya te ha dado alguna respuesta?.

Mmmm… bueno me dijo que hablaría hoy conmigo, pero… no se…- dice esta angustiada.

No te preocupes amiga todo saldrá bien, te lo digo tu eres la chica mas importante para Matt- dice este abrazándola con el brazo por el cuello, mientras caminaban a la ceremonia.- y si ese idiota engreído te hace sufrir yo mismo lo golpearé hasta que recapacite. – agrega con gran entusiasmo.

Gracias se que puedo contar contigo… - la pelirroja le sonríe a su amigo, pero ella sabe que no es tan fácil, Yamatto era una persona impredecible y realmente uno nunca sabía lo que este estaba pensando.

Luego de la ceremonia de incorporación al primer año, los chicos fueron ubicados en sus respectivos salones, al parecer Sora y Yamatto quedaron en el mismo salón, ya que ambos eran exlentes alumnos, mientras Tai por no tener buenas calificaciones quedo en otro.

La pelirroja además de conocer a Yamatto había tenido la suerte de tener dos compañeras de segundaria en el mismo curso, "_así que sola no estaría…" _pensó, pronto empezarían las clases ,cuando la puerta de la sala se abre suavemente, dejando ver a un hermoso joven que inmediatamente acaparo las miradas de las chicas del salón, al parecer no había pasado ni medio segundo y Matt ya era el más popular… este busco algo con la vista, y quedo mirando a Sora con sus hermosos ojos azules, esta se da cuenta y queda sonrojada, a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba el chico se sentó al otro extremo del salón, lo que de todas maneras no le molesto porque le sería imposible concentrarse si el estuviera a su lado o muy cerca suyo.

Durante toda la clase Matt no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, al parecer estaba más divertido mirando por la ventana que preocupándose de la pobre Sora que estaba con el corazón en la boca esperando minuto a minuto que llegara la hora de almuerzo.

Tic, tac! Se podían sentir el segundero del reloj… Tic, tac!..._Ahhh!!! Maldición esto se me hace eterno¿Por qué cuando uno quiere que algo llegue rápido el tiempo avanza tan lento?_- pensó la muchacha.-_Aún quedan 5 minutos… pero ¿qué pasará cuando llegue la hora?, en realidad nadie me asegura que Matt me ame¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? Yo… siempre he pensado que soy especial para él, pero.. el jamás se me ha insinuado ni nada…No! No quiero que me rechaze…_

¡RING!

Los pensamientos de Sora eran disipados rápidamente… la hora había llegado… tenía miedo, mucho en realidad…no soportaba más saldría corriendo, Yamatto aún miraba por la ventana, era ahora o nunca.

En menos de un pestañeo la pelirroja había desaparecido del salón, cuando el rubio se levanta de su asiento para poder hablar con su amiga… no estaba… esto le extraño al músico ya que la chica por lo general era muy responsable y no se olvidaría de algo así, pensó el muchacho.

Mientras en otro una cabeza pelirroja se podía divisar a través de unos matorrales, Sora no había encontrado mejor idea que esconderse en ese lugar para que el rubio no la encontrara, ella no lo podía creer se estaba comportando como una niñita pequeña… que vergonzoso la madura y comprensiva Sora Takenoushi no era mas que un gatito asustado en temas que tenían que ver en el amor, irónico ¿no?, la portadora del amor nuevamente no sabía como reaccionar ante este sentimiento, la inseguridad la invadía, y no le permitía pensar bien las cosas.

La chica se sienta y respira profundo, ya no se alteraría mas tenía que aprender a superar la frustración, si este la rechazaba tendría que superarlo como cualquier adolescente normal, ahora se relajaría, comería su almuerzo y después entraría a clases y luego hablaría con su príncipe azul.

Una nueva sensación de seguridad la invadía, ahora se sentía segura de escuchar a Yamatto con la madurez que siempre la a caracterizado.

Rato después…

Por fin las clases habían terminado y una gran cantidad de jóvenes salían del salón, menos dos personas que estaban en silencio, el muchacho espero que salieran todos sus compañeros se fueran del salón y avanzo frente a Sora.

Pense que no te quedarías…- dice este sonriendo- como te fuieste corriendo a la hora de almuerzo…- la chica queda completamente roja, se había dado cuenta.

Ammm… bueno es que tenía algo que hacer…- dice esta.

Jajajajajajaja… que tonta Sora, no tienes que ponerte así conmigo, sabes que somos amigos ¿no?- dice este sentándose en una mesa- escucha Sora…- la chica se puso tensa… sabía lo que venía.- Desde que te conocí pienso que eres una chica extraordinaria… eres muy amable, madura y muy inteligente… a diferencia de las otras chicas tú eres la única que me ha querido por lo que soy, eres la persona que logra que sonría de verdad… yo te quiero mucho Sora.- dice este mirándola directo a los ojos, la pelirroja pensaba que se saldría el corazón del pecho, estaba tan feliz, pero el rubio continua hablando - por eso es que no puedo estar contigo… he pensado mucho y realmente no te logro ver como a las otras, mira… siento que lo nuestro es tan especial que no quiero arruinarlo con una relación ¿me entiendes Sora?- los ojos de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas… no lo podía evitar, su corazón había sido quebrado en miles de pedazos…

…Continuara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pobre sora quedo hexa trizas ¿Qué pasará con ella?... ¿lograra superarlo¿encontrara otro amor?... ¿Matt esta siendo sincero o solo es una típica escusa?**

**VEANLO TODO EN EL PROX CAPITULO!!!**

Momento de la Autora: bueno este cap me costo escribirlo mucho, ademas que me es muy personal porque ¿a quien no la han rechazado? TT maldito sea el amor! no podemos vivr sin él ni cn él XDDDD.

Quiero agradecer a las personas q dejaron sus reviews!!! muchos besos para ellas (os) de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic!

Ademas kiero decirle q no subire un cap hasta finales de Enero ya que me voia brasil asiq ustedes entienden... la Qaipiriña me espera XD

bueno eso grax y nos vemos!

muak!


	3. Chapter 3:I will catch your heart!

Hola !! después de unas relajantes vacaciones se viene un nuevo capitulo…. Como siempre que lo disfruten!!!!

**Cap 3 : I will catch your heart**

_Escucha Sora…- la chica se puso tensa… sabía lo que venía.- Desde que te conocí pienso que eres una chica extraordinaria… eres muy amable, madura y muy inteligente… a diferencia de las otras chicas tú eres la única que me ha querido por lo que soy, eres la persona que logra que sonría de verdad… yo te quiero mucho Sora.- dice este mirándola directo a los ojos, la pelirroja pensaba que se saldría el corazón del pecho, estaba tan feliz, pero el rubio continua hablando - por eso es que no puedo estar contigo… he pensado mucho y realmente no te logro ver como a las otras, mira… siento que lo nuestro es tan especial que no quiero arruinarlo con una relación ¿me entiendes Sora?- los ojos de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas… no lo podía evitar, su corazón había sido quebrado en miles de pedazos…_

Si entiendo no te preocupes…- dice esta sonriendo, tratando de lucir lo mas digna posible ante él.

Sora…- mira este preocupado.

¡Oye vamos!- dice esta golpeándolo en el hombro, dejándolo desconcertado- soy un chica fuerte… no te preocupes, somos amigos ¿no?...-dice esta sin dejar de sonreír- Yamatto ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- mirándolo nuevamente, con sus cristalina mirada.

Si claro… dime…- responde este con atención.

Hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado… me daría mucha pena si tocáramos este tema… olvida lo que te dije en navidad ¿ok?- la chica retrocede y luego se voltea- se me hizo tarde… tengo que irme.

Espera…- pero…ya era tarde, las ágiles piernas de la joven la sacaron de la habitación en un pestañeo, el chico quedo fijamente mirando la puerta por donde esta salio.

Sora corrió y corrió, apenas podía respirar tenia esa sensación de haber sido apuñalada en el pecho, maldita sea la angustia, ese desgraciado nudo en la garganta no la dejaba en paz, de repente llega frente a una puerta, no se había dado cuanta como termino ahí, al mismo lugar de siempre… donde estaba la única persona que era capaz de confortarla, tenía que admitirlo, sin él su vida sería un fiasco. Toca la puerta suavemente, espera unos segundos y alguien abre la puerta.

Sora…- Taichi la ve allí parada frente a su puerta, con a cabeza hacia abajo, mirando el suelo, él no necesitaba que e dijera nada, sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando.

Que tonta soy ¿verdad?- dice la chica, sin dejar de mirar el suelo- no tengo idea que hacer… - empieza a tapar su cara con sus manos- nunca pensé que lo amara tanto… nunca pensé que ser rechazada por la persona que quieres fuera así…- Sora no paraba de llorar de manera entre cortada, el moreno solo la abraza fuertemente y la ayuda a pasar a la casa.

Luego de unos minutos se podía ver a la joven sentada en el sillón del hogar Yagami, estaba mas tranquila, como se podía ver, pero su cara aún estaba demacrada, el mayor de los Yagamis se sienta al lado de esta.

Toma Sora… te hará sentir mejor- le pasa un barra de chocolate.

No tengo ganas de comer…- dice esta rechazando el regalo.

No es por si tienes apetito amiga… mi madre dice que no hay nada que anime más a una mujer que un chocolate…- dice este acercando nuevamente la barra- así que quiero que te lo comas todo- dice este con tono de orden, su querida amiga ya no protesto más y empezó a comer ese delicioso manjar. El silencio reino en esa sala, hasta que el moreno abrió la boca- y… ¿te quedaras así¿vas a rendirte así de fácil?- pregunta seriamente.

Y que quieres que haga…- dice esta mirando el chocolate que le dio su amigo- él ya me dijo que solo me podía ver como un amiga… que no le gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad con una relación.

Sora…él en ningún momento dijo que no te quisiera, te prometo ¡tú eres la mujer ideal para ese idiota!, lo que pasa es que él es un tanto especial…- agrega Tai, que se para y va a buscar un refresco al refrigerador.

Tai ya no quiero hablar de l asunto ¿si?- la chica se levanta de sillón y se acerca a Taichi que estaba apoyado en la mesa de cocina y toma un poco de la soda de este, entonces suena el teléfono.

Voy a contestar.- el moreno se acerca al teléfono y contesta- ¿Hola?... – el chico escucha algo y mira a la pelirroja- Sora iré a hablar a mi habitación unos minutos ¿ok?

No te preocupes, anda- dice esta sonriendo- terminaré de comer el chocolate.

Pasaron 5 minutos y el chico esta de vuelta, volvió caminando sobre las nubes, realmente lucia como un idiota enamorado.

Soritaaaa… - se acerca flotando hacia Sora- necesito que me hagas un favor…

¿Qué cosa? – la chica estaba sentada en el sofá.

¿Recuerdas la chica que te hable?- pregunta el moreno.

Si claro con la que te besaste ¿no?…- responde.

Sip ella… bueno lo que sucede es que ella es fanática de un grupo de música que tocara esta noche, y bueno viene con su primo que también es músico a ver que onda aquí en Odaiba, entonces…

Quieres que yo vaya contigo para que tú estés con la chica y yo acompañe al primo…- dice esta terminando la frase.

Síííííííí… por favor anda – pide este tiernamente.

No tengo mucho animo, pero por ser buen amigo lo haré…- dice esta sonriendo.

Yujuuuu…- dice este saltando…- entonces te iré a dejar a tu casa para que te arregles.- agrega emocionado.

Llegaron a la casa de Sora, se despidieron y la chica procedió a arreglarse, a pesar de todo… la idea de salir esa noche no le parecía tan mala, en realidad… después de lo mal que lo había pasado en la tarde definitivamente necesitaba distraerse. Después de pelear 1 hora con su armario por fin eligió su conjunto que consistía en: una falda de jeans, unas chinitas o ballerinas negras, una polera tipo strapless (si tirantes) color amarilla con corte princesa y una bolso negro (para combinarlo con los zapatos).

Suena la puerta y la chica baja rápidamente las escaleras, abre esta y ve a un apuesto moreno que la estaba esperando ansiosamente.

¡Guau Tai te ves muy apuesto!- dice esta sorprendida, el chico llevaba una camisa color blanco con detalles en celeste muy claro, unos jeans desteñidos y su cabello desordenado.

Jojojojojo… lo se me veo irresistible- la mira de arriba abajo- y tú no te quedas atrás amiga… con esa falda se te ven tus lindas piernas…

No seas idiota Tai…- dice avergonzada- bueno cambiando el tema… dime Tai ¿qué bandas tocarán hoy?

Emmm… bueno… eso tenia que mencionarte…- dice nervioso rascándose la cabeza

Tai….- dice esta molesta- ¿qué me estas ocultando?

Bueno no mucho… solo que una de las banda que tocarán hoy… es …emmmm…- el chico suspira- la de Matt

¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!???- dice esta furiosa- Taichi Yagami, como mierda se te ocurre que voy a ir a ver a Matt después de lo que paso esta tarde … realmente eres un tonto…- la chica abre la puerta rápidamente y se dispone a entrar…

Sorita… sorita querida perdóname, es que si te decía sabía que harías esto… por favor por favor…¡anda!- dice este de rodillas tomando su mano- te lo suplico…!! Además…- sale un brillo de su ojo- me contaron por ahí… que hoy Matt usará ropa especial hecha por un diseñador y lo arreglara un estilista, imagínate lo bien que se verá…

…- la chica suelta la mano de Tai, y se pone a meditar- Mmmm…. Esta bien iré pero que te conste que iré solo por hacerte un favor, además Yamatto es mi compañero de salón así que… tendré que verlo quiera o no…

¡¡¡Gracias amiga!!!- la abraza fuertemente- Te quiero… - dice este dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Para eso estamos lo hermanos ¿no?- dice esta sonriendo.

Exacto hermanos...- dice este pasando su brazo por el hombro- y ahora querida hermana postiza tu y yo lo vamos a pasar de lo lindo esta noche ¡Yuuujuuu!- grita entusiasta.

Ohhh siii… no puedo esperar- responde irónicamente- _"aunque pensándolo bien… no estaría mal ver a Yamatto arreglado por un estilista….mmmm… se debe ver mas guapo de lo que es… jejejejejejeje"_.

Sora y Taichi estaban en el autobús, según lo que habían acordado con Sara (ese era el nombre de la chica que le gusta a Tai), los estaría esperando en la parada para ir juntos a la tocata. Para matar el tiempo Taichi le cuenta a la pelirroja como conoce a la chica.

Al parecer la joven estaba vacacionando en el mismo lugar que el moreno, este la conoció en la playa un día que estaba haciendo un paseo, se pusieron a charlar y Sara quedo encantada con la vida de Tai… después de salir un par de veces se besaron y ahora…. Bueno están con esa relación no formal pero importante para el quinceañero.

¿Cuanto falta para llegar Tai?- reclama aburrida la pelirroja.

Poco amiga mía… poco- responde Yagami- además, no deberías estar hablando fastidiadamente después que te contara sobre mi bella historia de amor de verano…

Sorry Tai, pero no quiera saber nada del amor por el momento ¿ok?- voltea la cabeza hacia la ventana y se queda viendo la calle. De repente el autobús se detiene.

Luego de unos segundos, el par de amigos estaban abajo del vehiculo, el chico mira hacia ambos lados hasta que divisa a dos personas.

¡Ahí están! – dice este apuntando hacia los individuos- Sara-chan!! Por aquí…- grita entusiasmado Tai.

Un hermosa chica se acercaba rapidamente, tenia un hermoso cabello negro rizado y unos bellos ojos grises con largas pestañas, estaba vestida con una falda plisada color rosada con una polera negra tipo strapless color negro y por último unos tacones de color negro ( para q se hagan una idea estaba vestida estilo "mean girls").

¡¡Tai¿Cómo estas?- corre esta a abrazarlo.

Muy bien Sara-chan, que linda te ves- dice este caballerosamente.

Taichi tu siempre tan encantador…- dice esta empujándolo un poco, entonces la chica llama a alguien y la segunda persona se acerca- chicos les presento mi primo…

Hola , me llamo Hideki- bajo la luz del farol se podía ver mejor al joven, era muy atractivo, tenía su cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos idénticos a los de su prima, era muy alto, se podía ver que era mayor que ellos, por cierto, tenia un pircing en la nariz y otro en la oreja, respecto a la ropa llevaba era una polera de color gris un poco mas debajo de las caderas, una chaqueta de cuero café que era un poco mas corta que lo que llevaba abajo y por último unos infaltables jeans gastados.

Hola Hideki, yo soy Tai y ella es mi mejor amiga Sora- dice el moreno mostrando a su amiga.

Es una placer conocerte- responde sonriendo.

Te aseguro que el placer es mío…- agrega seductoramente el castaño, lo que hace q la roja se sonroje completamente, Sara nota esto y lo pisa fuerte en el pie.

Hideki! No seas mal educado…- regaña Sara- discúlpalo, es un mujeriego sin remedio.- la chica le ofrece la mano- un gusto conocerte Sora, Tai me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Igualmente…- dice esta aceptando el gesto.- me alegra por fin conocerte – mira de reojoa Tai

Jejejejejejeje… Bueno cambiando el tema – el chico abraza a la joven de larga cabellera- vamos avanzando, que seguramente Matt debe estar por tocar.

Los cuatro adolescentes se encaminaron a la tocata, que estaba a solo 2 cuadras de su punto de encuentro. Taichi no dejaba de charla con Sara, mientras Sora los miraba atentamente, tenia que admitir que le daba un poco de envidia…

Uf…- la chica suspira.

¿Estas muy aburrida?- pregunta el joven q estaba a su lado.

N- no! No es eso…- se excusa la pelirroja.

Cuando una mujer suspira así es que le pasa algo…- el músico la mira con sus bellos ojos grises. Haciendo que la chica se sonrojara con facilidad.

Hey! Ustedes dos ya llegamos…- interrumpe el moreno.

Al entrar al antro se pudo ver la multitud se jóvenes que habían llegado de todos lados, al parecer la mayoría iba a ver al grupo de Matt, Tai llevo a todos adelante, ya que este se había puesto de acuerdo con Yamatto para que les reservara el lugar de adelante.

El grupo que estaba para, y de repente las luces se apagan, las personas empiezan a emocionarse, aparecen tres siluetas q se suben al escenario y cuando entra la cuarta instantáneamente las chicas se vuelven locas y empiezan a gritar, las luces se prenden y alumbran al vocalista, sus ojos azules miraron al publico.

Buenas noches somos los "Teenage Wolves"- dice con su ronca y sensual voz, al instante los gritos que ya se estaban oyendo se empiezan a escuchar más fuerte.

Mientras esto sucedía una enamoradísima adolescente miraba al joven completamente embobada, se veía divino, él era simplemente sexy… no sabía como describirlo, cuando Yamatto se subía a un escenario y tomaba el micrófono se convertía en el sueño de toda chica. _"Sora tienes que tranquilizarte… él te quiere solo como amiga…así que no caigas de nuevo al precipicio del amor… no te enamores más de él"_

La banda del rubio no toco mucho rato, porque participaban mas bandas, pero con los 4 temas que tocaron dejaron como loco al público, definitivamente los Teenage Wolves se estaba volviendo muy popular.Rápidamente Tai fue tras bambalinas a presentarle a Sara a su amigo Matt, ya que al parecer la chica era fan de su grupo. Mientras Sora y Hideki se quedaron tomando algo en una mesa alejada de toso el tumulto.

Oye al parecer estas muy enamorada de ese chico rubio ¿verdad?- comenta de la nada el castaño.

¿Qué estas diciendo?...- responde impresionada, "tanto se me nota", pensó.

Hubieras visto tu cara, solo faltaba que te salieran corazones por los ojitos- dice el chico q estaba sentado y tenia afirmada su cabeza con su mano.

Ja¿cómo puedes hablar así si ni siquiera me conoces?- dice la chica fastidiada y sonrojada además.

Es que te ves adorable sonrojada- dice este tocando su nariz- dime tú y él ¿tienen algo?

Emmm… bueno solo somos amigos…nada más- responde bajando un poco la mirada.

No me digas que te rechazo!!!- dice el chico acercándose a ella- con esa cara que pusiste me dejo mas que claro…pero que tonto, como puede rechazar una mujer como tú, parece ser un imbesil engreído…

No hables así de él por favor no lo conoces… él es muy dulce, caballeroso y amable… algo que tú definitivamente no eres- la chica se para furiosa- y además ¿qué te crees en opinar si apenas me conoces? Y menos a Matt- la chica se voltea – si quieres buscar tu prima esta en los camerinos, tienes que hablar con un guardia dile que buscas a Taichi y podrás entrar- la chica se voltea un poco y lo mira- dile a Tai que me voy a mi casa…- y se va rapidamente del local… Sora sentía muchas ganas de llorar… sabía que ver a Matt la dejaría sensible, _"detesto estar enamorada… estoy como una idiota amargada y extremadamente llorona…todo por la culpa de Yamatto… ¿porqué es tan lindo?... no lo puedo soportar me encanta..",_pensaba sonrojada, de repente alguien toma su mano.

¿Qué haces aquí sola?- pregunta una voz conocida.

¿Yamatto-kun?- la chica quedo con la piel de gallina, ahora sí estaba convencida que Dios confabulaba contra ella, se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas.

Estabas llorando?- pregunta preocupado Matt

Noooo… lo que sucede es que un chico estaba fumando al lado mío y el humo me llego a los ojos y se me irritaron- dice esta moviendo las manos.

Mmmmm…- Yamato la mira de reojo, al parecer su excusa no le parecía para nada convisente- esta bien que no quieras contarme, pero lo que ni esta bien es que estés sola a estas horas… ese idiota de Taichi por andar como baboso por esa chica no se preocupo bien de ti…- este se iba a encaminar a darle su merecido a Tai.

Matt no mal interpretes por favor… yo me fui por que quise- dice esta tomando su brazo- es que estoy cansada…no te preocupes tanto ¿si?- la chica le da una bella sonrisa, lo que hace q el chico se sonroje levemente.

Esta bien…- el chico se relaja- me iré contigo, no dejaré que te vayas sola.- dice este golpeando con un dedo su frente

El camino fue relativamente tranquilo, de hecho fue extremadamente callado, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba más que un par de palabras, bajan del autobús y Matt decide ir a dejar a Sora a su hogar…

"_Me irá a dejar a mi casa… siendo que el vive al otro lado de Odaiba… es tan tierno… ¡Dios¿Por qué me haces esto¿No te das cuenta que el no me ama…?, si sigue así nunca podré dejar de quererlo como ahora…y solo imaginarme a Matt con otra me mataría…¿ qué estoy diciendo? Soy Sora Takenouchi la mejor amiga de Yamato, la chica que mas lo conoce y más lo quiere… nadie es capaz de quererlo tanto como yo, no debo rendirme… Lo Amo y eso no tiene nada de malo... voy a luchar… no puedo rendirme, haré que Matt me ame"_- penso la joven una nueva energía invadió a la chica.

A los pocos minutos los dos jóvenes estaban en la entrada del hogar Takenouchi…

Bueno Sora ya estas sana y salva en tu casa- comenta el joven.

Sí, gracias por traerme Matt…- dice esta timidamente.

Bueno entonces buenas noches Sora-chan- dice este acariciando su cabeza y luego procede a irse.

Matt espera!- la chica lo detiene y este gira a mirarla- quiero que sepas que aún me gustas y que haré todo lo posibles para que me quieras. ¡ No me rendiré, lucharé por tu corazón!- dice esta apuntándolo con entusiasmo, el joven solo la mira completamente rojo, la chica se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer…_"maldición! Vomito verbal otra vez",_pensó- emmmm… bueno buenas noches- la chica entra apretándose el pecho fuertemente, el corazón le latía mil por hora… ya no había vuelta atrás, esta vez iría enserio…

Mientras afuera un rubio aún sonrojado miraba la puerta por donde la pelirroja había entrado…. Miro hacia el cielo contemplando las estrellas…_" este será un año muy interesante"_ pensó Matt…

Continuará…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿****Qué hacía Matt afuera del antro¿logrará Sora conkistarlo?¿ Acaso Hideki volvera a apareser en esta historia? estas y otras preguntas mas serán resueltas en los prox. capitulos , asique ¡¡no se los pierdan!! **

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: primero dar la sgracias por los reviews! a todas de verdad se pasarón! les agradesco de corazon saber que hay gente que disfruta de lo que escribo con mucho esfuerzo, porque en verdad yo no soy de esas que tienen fluidez al escribir, yo soy una principiante que disfruta que lean sus desaforadas ideas... XDDDDDDD

asi esop sigan leyendo el FiC y espero sus Mensajes besos a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

muak!


	4. Cap 4: Ahora empieza la bueno

**Holaaaa a todos!!!! solo keria pedir disculpas por el retraso!!!! XDDD es q he estado cm un poco lerda para escribir, pero lo importante es que aki esta asiq disfrtenlo!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap 4 : Ahora empieza lo bueno...**

Al otro día de la 2da declaración de Sora, la chica estaba frente al espejo peinándose, quería verse linda, ya que desde ese día se había propuesto conquistar a Matt como fuera.

Se prepara para salir cuando alguien toca el timbre,"Yamatto", pensó la chica…corre a toda velocidad a abrir.

-Ya…- la chica queda desconcertada- Taichi…- dice decepcionada

-Por favor contente la emoción…- dice este sarcásticamente.

-Ah… disculpa Tai es que pensé que eras otra persona..- dice esta excusándose

-Matt…¿ verdad?- agrega este golpeándola con su codo- jejejeje… eres una coquetona… supe que te fuiste con Matt después de la tocata…

-Taiii… no seas molesto…- dice esta sonrojada tocándose la cara.- mira iré a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos a la escuela ¿ok?- entra a la casa rápidamente.

En el camino a la escuela los dos adolescentes se dispusieron a charlar.

-oye Tai ¿Cómo supiste que Matt me acompaño a mi casa?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Es que alguien me llamo para regañarme porque una señorita se le ocurrió irse sola del lugar…- comento molesto el moreno mirando a la pelirroja- irónico ¿no? Él es el que te hizo llorar pero yo soy el regañado…

-Disculpa Tai… pero ¿de verdad Matt se molesto por eso?- dice esta sonrojada

-Sip… aunque también hay que decir que ayer no andaba de buen humor- dice este tocándose la barbilla- cuando le presente a Sara… no le agrado nada de hecho fue extremadamente frío, en cuando nos dimos la vuelta él ya había desaparecido…- habla extrañado.

-Ahhh… por eso es que él estaba afuera anoche- dijo esta.

-La dulce Sara quedo decepcionada porque realmente le gusta mucho la banda de Yamatto, pero bueno tu sabes como es él, es el rey de la mirada de hielo- alguien lo agarra del cuello.

-¿De quien estas hablando Tai-chan?- amenaza el rubio.

-Yo de nadie…solo comentaba sobre un músico que fue muy grosero con una dulce dama- dice este molesto soltándose de agarre de Matt.

-Chicos…- Sora toma a los dos jóvenes del brazo- no discutan ¿ok? Mejor vamos nos a clase- esta los empieza a tirar. Sora desde siempre ha sido la mediadora de ellos, además, era la única capaz detener sus peleas y evitar que terminaran a golpes como cuando eran pequeños.

Al final el trío se separa al entra a la escuela, las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo, entonces una pelirroja se acerca a un apuesto joven que estaba por parase a comprar su almuerzo, esta se aproxima con los brazos atrás.

-Yamatto, Taichi dijo que nos juntáramos en la azotea- dice esta parado al lado del rubio.

-Ok… - dice este levantándose de su lugar- iré a comprar mi almuerzo y nos juntamos ahí – la chica tira de su chaleco suavemente, y le muestra una cajita- ¿es para mi?- la chica asiente.

-Es que note que siempre estas comprando almuerzo, entonces pensé que te agradaría comer algo mas elaborado…- dice este sonriendo, tratando de ocultar lo extremadamente avergonzada que estaba.

-Gracias!- no puedo esperar a provarlo…- agrega este, la chica sonríe alegremente, mientras la mayoría de su clase miraba la escena con curiosidad .

En la azotea los tres chicos estaban sentados conversando animadamente.

-Guooooooo… que delicioso se ve…- dice Taichi que ve el almuerzo que acaba de destapar el rubio.- dame…

-No!- dice el chico cortantemente alejando la comida de su hambriento amigo- ni lo toques Sora me lo preparo a mí…- dice este altaneramente.

-Soraaaaaaaa… yo también quiero que me prepares el almuerzo- dice Tai con cara de cachorro herido.

-Bueno otro día te prepararé algo…- Sora pone la mano en la cabeza de el castaño para consolarlo.

-Cambiando el tema- habla el rubio mientras saborea la comida- hoy tenemos ensayo toda la tarde, hicimos un tema nuevo, así que tenemos que practicar a toda maquina porque tenemos una presentación importante en un par de semanas. ¿Qué les parece ir a ver el ensayo y decirnos que opininan?

-Yo puedo… sorry Matt tengo una cita con Sara- dice Taichi.

-No me lo pierdo por nada, ahí estaré – agrega Sora.

-Sabia que podía contar contigo Sora- dice Matt con una dulce sonrisa- tú si eres una buena amiga- mira a Taichi con mala cara.

Más tarde… las clases ya habían terminado y Sora estaba guardando sus cosas para irse y preparar algo para los chicos de la banda de su amado ojiazul.

-Hey! Sora ¿nos vamos juntos?- le pregunta acercándose el rubio a la chica.

-Ok..- dice esta tranquilamente, y, tratando de o mostrar la felicidad que eso kle causaba.

Los dos chicos estaban saliendo juntos de la escuela, hablaban y reían juntos, se uno no supiera que en realidad eran muy buenos amigos pensaría que son novios. Cuando los chicos estaba apunto de salir dele stablecimiento una de las amigas de Sora, Nadeshiko, se acerca a ella.

-Sora! Hay un chico que te ha estado esperando hace mucho rato afuera, dice que quiere hablar contigo- dice este con voz muy cansada, ya que habia estado buscándola como loca.

-¿A mi?- dice esta extrañada.

-Sip esta en la entrada… ¡vamos!- dice esta tomando de su mano.

-Es que yo estaba con…- Matt la interrumpe.

-No te preocupes por mi anda, de todas maneras no veremos esta tarde ¿verdad?- dice este sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré- este entonces se despide acariciando su cabeza como solía hacerlo y se va.

La amiga la toma del brazo para llevarla donde estaba el otro chico esperándola.

-Sora al parecer tú e Ishida-san están más unido que nunca…- dice su amiga golpeándola con el codo- y mas encima ese joven tan apuesto te esta buscando, tú si que eres afortunada amiga.

-Eso crees?? – Sora trataba de hacerse la indiferente ante el comentario, _" si supiera que Yamatto me rechazo… categóricamente no _estaría_ diciendo esto"_, pensó.

Al llegar a la salida pudieron divisar un hermoso auto negro, en el cual estaba afirmado fumándose un cigarro un joven que Sora reconoció inmediatamente.

-Hideki…- pronuncio suavemente, el chico tira el cigarro al suelo y se acerca a esta, agachándose un poco, ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

-Hola Sorita…- dice este con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta realmente desconcertada, nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver y menos fuera de su escuela.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, quería disculparme por lo de anoche…- el joven de grises ojos se pone serio.

-Emmmm… bueno no es para tanto, en realidad yo andaba un poco irritable, es que ha pasado muchas cosas últimamente – la chica estaba avergonzada, se sentía culpable, al parecer el chico no era tan malo como pensaba y ella lo trato realmente mal la noche anterior.

-Oye linda no pongas esa cara¿qué tal si te invito a beber un café?- dice este entusiasmado.

-Disculpa pero no puedo ya me comprometí con alguien…- dice esta excusándose.

-Bueno aunque sea déjame llevarte a tu casa- dice este que abre caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto.

-OK! …- la chica se sube luego de despedirse de su amiga. Mientras en la lejanía el rubio miraba la escena fríamente, al parecer no le agrado nada que su amiga se subiera al vehiculo de se personaje _"ese idiota que esta planeando"_, pensó.

Luego de unos minutos Hideki y Sora estaban camino a la casa de esta.

-Oye Sora debo confesarte algo…- dice el castaño mientras conducia.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice esta no muy animosa.

-Es que en verdad quería verte de nuevo…- el chico sigue manejando pero ahora sonreía.

-No fastidies… no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista… que ridiculo…- dice fastidiada.

-¿Y por qué no? Además tu no me puedes decir quien me puede gustar o no y otra cosa te equivocas, yo a ti te conozco desde mucho antes…- dice este que frena al llegar a un semáforo.

-No molestes…- obviamente no le creía ni lo que reza a Hideki.

-Se mi novia!- agrega de la nada

-¿Qué-qué?- impactada la chica queda sin habla.

-Estas tan emocionada que no puedes hablar…- dice este que hace partir nuevamente el auto.

-Estas loco… no seré tu novia- dice esta de brazos cruzados- mejor llévame rápido a mi casa…dobla en la esquina por favor- el chico sin protestar hace lo que le pide. A los pocos minutos ya estaban fuera de la residencia Takenouchi.

-Y que tal una cita…- dice este que se desabrocha el cinturón para poder acercarse mejor a la pelirroja.

-1, no tendre una cita contigo y 2 ¿has escuchado sobre el espacio personal?- la chica empuja a Hideki que estaba a una peligrosa distancia. Sora abre la puerta y sale del auto- Gracias por traerme- cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta el chico le dice algo.

-Me vas a tener que disculpar mi dulce princesa pero… yo no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, porque siempre consigo lo que quiero- la chica cierra la puerta y se va a su casa, el joven prende rápidamente el motor y se va del lugar._"Es curioso pero creo que él me recuerda a mi"_, pensó la pelirroja.

Hideki conducía rápidamente a su lujoso departamento, se baja del automóvil entra al edificio, sube por el ascensor marca el 7mo piso, luego de unos segundos ya estaba fuera de su departamento, abre la puerta y se encuentra con na grata sorpresa.

-Llegas tarde…- dice una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera y hermosos ojos, mientras separaba de donde estaba sentada- ¿con quien estuviste que te demosraste tanto?

-¿y a ti que te interesa enana¿Cómo mierda lograste entrar a mi casa?- die este fastidiado colgando su chaqueta.

-Digamos que tu manager no se pudo resistir a esta belleza- dice altaneramente la chica.

-Ese idiota se deja seducir por una enana caprichosa no lo puedo creer- dice este fastidiado sacando una cerveza de el refrigerador, Hideki se voltea y mira mejor a la adolescente, esta llevaba un uniforme escolar- ¿y ese uniforme?

-¿ te gusta? E smi nuevo uniforme te lo quería mostrar- la chica gira- me cambiare a la escuela de Taichi.

-No lo puedo creer eres imparable realmente…Sara ¿qué estas planeando?- dice este acercándose mas a su prima.

-Nada que te influya a ti primito… sabes que cuando quiero tener algo hago lo que sea para tenerlo, en eso nos parecemos mucho ¿verdad Hideki?- la chica lo abraza.

-No molestes, no soy como tú yo no juego sucio…- el músico se sienta en su sillón de cuero blanco.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda solo te quería mostrar como me quedaba- la chica se acerca a la cocina recoge su bolso y se dispone a su curso.-me voy a una cita con Tai, See you later!

-¿Realmente te gusta tanto ese idiota? que tienes que hacer estas cosaspara poder estar con él…- el chico prende un cigarro.

-Lo amo…- la chica sale del departamento,_ "Serás mío no me importa como, Yamatto caerá en mis redes y nadie me detendrá…"_

Mientras en la casa Takenouchi la pelirroja estaba cocinando para Matt y su banda, sin amiginar que talvez esa sea una de sus últimas tardes felices con su amado rubio….

...Continuara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿que sucederá con Sora y su relacion con Matt¿Sara conocia desde antes a Matt¿los sentimientos de Hideki seran verdaderos o sera una trampa? ven esto i mucho mas en el prox capitulo!!!!!!!!**

**Momento de la autora: Hello my Dears! primero que todo mil gracias por sus Reviews!!! no saben lo satisfactorio que es para mi que disfruten d elo que escribo!!! asiq muchas gracias gracias gracias!!! XDDDDDDDDDD, 2do sorry por la demora pero d everdad mi cerebro esta atrofiado!! pero nos epreocupen el prox cap saldra mas rapido por lo buenoe sta recien comensando!! jojojojojojojojooj**

**muak!!**


End file.
